


Tear You Apart

by Heart Eyes (hearteyesharrington)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s boys in love, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Crazy Sex, Help, M/M, Make up sex, Nightmare On Elm Street - Freeform, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, What Have I Done, billy is bender, bottom!Steve, commando boys in love, i need jesus, sex in tommys bed, steve in glen lantz, steve wears a croptop, they both forgot their undies, top!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesharrington/pseuds/Heart%20Eyes
Summary: Steve beamed at Billy as he stood next to the bed, showing off his costumes. Harrington wanted them to be Bender and Andrew fucking Hall from the goddamn Breakfast Club. He had to be kidding. There was no fucking way Billy was going to dress up like that asshole and show up at a party.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjustgotlawyered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjustgotlawyered/gifts), [USSTrashBarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSTrashBarge/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! Thankful for my friend, SSTrashBarge (and thanks for being the best beta of all the betas) and my friend youjustgotlawyered for this idea, I wouldn't have been able to do it without their support and encouragement. 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me at heart-eyes-harrington on tumblr.

_ Halloween, Hawkins, Indiana 1985 _

 

Steve hadn’t planned for the afternoon to end like this. He’d just wanted to go to that stupid fucking Halloween party at Tommy’s house, with his boyfriend, in a couples costume. He didn’t really think he was asking too much of Billy, after all, they had been together a while now, it was just fucking Halloween for shitsake. But here Steve sat in his bedroom, staring at two halves of two couples costumes because he and Billy couldn’t fucking agree. 

 

Billy had gotten control of his anger around Steve ever since they got together, every once in a while though, something tiny would set Billy off, ending in him storming out of Steve’s room, and peeling out of his driveway in his Camaro like a fucking asshole. Steve couldn’t believe he was standing in his bedroom, practically fucking crying over a goddamn  _ Halloween costume. _

 

**-Earlier That Day-**

 

Billy climbed the steps to Steve’s house with a huge grin on his face, because tonight was going to be  _ epic.  _ They were gonna go to that stupid party at Tommy’s house, dressed in a couples costume, and look  _ fucking _ fantastic. Billy couldn’t wait. He brought over his set of costumes, since he and Steve had agreed that they would decide who’s costume idea was better. He quickly rang the doorbell, Steve swinging open the door before the bell had even finished sounding. His parents weren’t home this weekend, so Billy was pretty excited. 

 

“Hey!” Steve looked at Billy with his best doe eyed expression, the one he knew went straight to the other boy’s dick. Billy wouldn’t exactly be  _ thrilled _ with his choice of costume, but Steve wasn’t above fighting just a little bit dirty to get his way. 

 

Billy pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. “God damn, your hair looks phenomenal princess, what the fuck?” Billy chuckled, winking lasciviously. 

 

Steve grinned and motioned for Billy to come upstairs. “You may have taken over as king of Hawkins, but I’ll always have the best hair in this relationship, Jackass,” He laughed.

 

“That’s not the only thing I’m king of now, princess,” Billy growled, firmly grabbing Steve’s ass and backing him up against the side of the stairwell to nibble at his ear before turning on his heel and leading the way to Steve’s bedroom with a smirk.

 

He entered Steve’s room and saw what he wanted them to wear laid out on the bed. Only one thing crossed his mind. 

 

_ No.Fucking.Way. _

 

Steve beamed at Billy as he stood next to the bed, showing off his costumes. Harrington wanted them to be Bender and Andrew fucking Hall from the goddamn Breakfast Club. He had to be kidding. There was no fucking way Billy was going to dress up like that asshole and show up at a party. 

 

Instead of saying anything at first though, he walked around the other side of the bed and laid out his costumes because he was determined to show Steve that his were obviously way better. He carefully pulled out his Freddy mask and hand, striped sweater, jeans and boots. But the real part of this costume, the part that made Billy _ hard  _ just to think about, was what he had brought over for Steve. It was Glen Lantz from Nightmare on Elm Street and Steve was going to look so fucking hot in that crop top jersey and sweats. God, Billy couldn’t wait. Steve had to say yes. 

 

Except he didn’t. Multiple times. 

 

“Fuck no Billy, I’m not wearing a _fucking crop top_ to this party.” Steve sneered. Everyone knew they were together, but that was just over the top. Plus, Tommy was already totally disgusted by them and that would just give him more reason to pick a fight. That was the last thing that Steve wanted, because he just wanted to go to a fucking party and blow off some fucking steam, but apparently, that was too much to ask for. 

 

“Oh, but you want me to dress up as fucking  _ Bender!? _ ” Billy yelled, getting up in Steve’s face. 

 

“Yeah, I mean I thought it would be kinda hot, Jesus Billy!” Steve stated, refusing to back down.

 

“No, it’d make me look like a fucking loser!” Billy screamed, grabbing Steve’s wrist to make a point. 

 

“But you want me to wear a fucking crop top. Seriously Billy?” He glared at his boyfriend, completely blown away they were fighting about something like this. 

 

“You know what? Fuck it. We’re not going. This is fucking stupid anyway.” Billy snapped, grabbing the costumes off the bed and leaving Steve’s bedroom. 

 

Steve cringed as he heard the front door slam, and Billy’s Camaro peel out of the driveway.

 

**-That Evening-**

 

And that’s how he ended up staring at the costumes, mad as hell at his boyfriend, and overreacting, like a dumbass. He was still gonna go to this party. He had to, he especially wanted to now, just to calm the fuck down. 

 

Problem was, in Billy’s haste, he took the fucking Bender costume and the Freddy costume, leaving Steve with the Andrew Hall costume and the Glen Lantz costume. Because nothing could ever be easy for Billy and Steve. Everything in Steve told him to wear the Andrew Hall costume, because fuck Billy, he was being irrational. 

 

But, he loved his boyfriend, and what if Billy decided to show up to the party too? Sure, he was probably being  _ way  _ too hopeful, but he’d been surprised before. 

 

And that’s how he found himself wearing the fucking Glen Lantz costume, crop top and all. In a huff, he grabbed his keys,locked up his house, and threw himself into the car, pulling out of the driveway and speeding towards Tommy’s house. 

 

***

Billy didn’t know what he was more angry about; the fact that he had yelled at Steve the way he did, or the fact that it was over a fucking Halloween costume, he’d gotten so angry he almost punched a wall. He’d been doing a lot better about his anger lately, hell, Steve was basically the entire reason he’d been able to calm the fuck down. So what did he do? He  _ freaked out _ at the one person in his life who was his fucking constant. He had to fix it, and if that meant swallowing his pride and making his boyfriend happy, he guessed he was gonna fucking do it. 

 

So, there he was, putting on the loose, baggy pants of the Bender costume, the plaid flannel shirt, fingerless gloves, all of it. He even tied that stupid fucking bandana around his brown boot. He rolled his eyes, surveying himself in the mirror. He looked okay, he guessed, but not like he wanted to. He reminded himself that he was doing this for Steve, and with a final eye roll, he grabbed his keys and headed to the party. 

 

***

When Steve arrived at the party, which already seemed to be in full swing, he hastily shut the door of his car and headed inside. Upon entering Tommy’s house he immediately made his way to the booze table, grabbing a plastic cup and filling it from the keg. The music boomed furiously, nothing he knew, he wasn’t really surprised, Tommy had shit taste in music. He took a long drink of warm beer before surveying the room. He didn’t really have a desire to talk to anyone, so he made his way over to a corner and hung back against a built-in bookcase, hopefully hiding from prying eyes that would make fun of his stupid costume. He rolled his eyes as he took another sip, taking in the scene and people watching. 

 

And that’s when he saw him. Billy fucking Hargrove, dressed up as John Bender. Steve couldn’t believe his eyes, his boyfriend was wearing the costume he had wanted him to wear so badly. A deep blush spread over his cheeks as Billy finally made eye contact with him, surveying Steve all over as he licked his lips, something Steve loved. Billy smirked at the older boy, prowling his way over to Steve. 

 

“Holy fucking  _ shit _ .” Billy breathed, finally making his way over to the other side of the room.

 

Steve didn’t answer, instead setting his still mostly full beer down on a shelf in between a Bible and a dusty ceramic rabbit as Billy continued to look him up and down, Steve started to think that  _ maybe _ this crop top wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

“Fuuuuck you look hot,” Steve groaned, loving how Billy looked in his costume, especially in the flannel, which covered up a lot more of Billy than he was used to. He liked the tease of being able to only see a thin slice of the other boy’s chest. He looked like a fucking god. 

 

Billy stood there, staring at Steve in the crop top, his mouth going dry, and his dick fucking  _ twitched.  _ Steve was glancing at him knowingly and he closed his mouth after realizing that he had been openly gaping at him like and idiot and blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

 

“I’m sorry I was a fucking dick.” There was a long pause. “If I had realized  _ this _ is what you wanted, I don’t think we would have left the bedroom in the first place,” Billy whispered, pulling his boyfriend close to him, staring up into the brunette’s eyes. 

 

“I think we can find another bedroom,” Steve agreed, wrapping his arms around Billy’s waist. 

 

“I want to fucking rip you apart in the costume, that fucking crop top,  _ shit _ . I can see the fucking outline of your dick,” Billy had moved closer to Steve when he whispered this, ensuring he would send shivers down the other boy’s spine that he would be unable to resist. 

 

“So do it. Take me apart,” Steve challenged Billy. 

 

Billy raised his eyebrows at the older boy, pulling him close and pressing a kiss on his lips before dragging him up the stairs in search of an empty bedroom. 

 

After unsuccessfully pulling at a few doors, the two boys found an unlocked room, and it just so happened to be Tommy’s. They both smirked at each other, knowing Tommy would lose his shit if he knew that two guys were about to have sex in his bed. 

 

“He fucking deserves it,” Billy laughed, grabbing Steve’s hips and pulling him closer. 

 

Steve quickly pressed his lips to Billy’s, melting into the younger boy, desperate for him. Billy carefully walked them backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed, causing them to fall, landing on each other in a heap. Steve sighed, pressing a searing kiss on Billy’s neck, groaning, because fuck if he didn’t love the way this boy’s skin tasted. Steve’s fingers came up to find Billy’s jacket, stripping it off of him before the blonde could lay on his back. He threw the jacket off the side of the bed, quickly moving both of his hands back to Billy, practically ripping the flannel off of him as the other boy worked to toe off his boots. Steve was grateful to find that Billy hadn’t bothered to wear a shirt under his flannel, allowing him more access to the beautiful tanned skin that he loved so much. 

 

Billy quickly decided that he’d had enough of Steve undressing him. He grabbed the older boy by the hips and worked him underneath him, dragging his lips down the brunette’s neck in the process. Steve had already managed to kick off his sneakers. His breathing hitched as Billy began to move his hands down his torso, the hot skin touching his abdomen before resting just above the blue elastic waistband of his sweats. Billy glanced up at Steve in conformation, earning a smirk from Steve as he carefully dipped his fingers into the waistband. Steve’s entire body flushed as his boyfriend’s fingers travelled lower, finding that Steve had skipped on the Calvin’s today. 

 

“Mother _ fuck,”  _ Billy whispered in Steve’s ear, “Commando, princess?” He teased, pushing the sweatpants the rest of the way down until Steve could kick them off. 

 

“Let’s just say I had a premonition,” Steve groaned, arching with need as Billy’s hand lightly brushed over his already achingly hard cock. 

 

“Fucking hell,” Billy growled, pressing a searing kiss onto Steve’s lips as he reached between the two and unbuttoned his own pants, smirking hungrily.

 

“Looks like that makes two of us babe,” Steve laughed, leaning up to press another kiss onto Billy’s full lips. 

 

“Figured I better if we needed to fuck one out in the car or something,” Billy growled, kicking off his pants the rest of the way, leaving him completely naked and Steve looking edible as hell in that little fucking crop top.

 

Steve made a move to pull it over his head as Billy pressed himself off of him, grabbing Steve’s hand in the process. “Leave it on,” Billy whispered, lips pressed to Steve’s neck. 

 

“Seriously?” The older boy breathed, extending his neck to give Billy a better angle. 

 

“Oh yeah, you’re gonna fucking ride me wearing that,” Billy spoke so low his voice almost rumbled, sending a shiver to Steve’s core. 

 

“Fuuuuuuck… yes I am,” Steve groaned, feeling the bed move as Billy grabbed his jeans off the floor, producing a packet of lube and a condom. 

 

Billy didn’t say anything, instead he just smirked at his boyfriend, his eyes trailing down Steve’s abdomen to rest on his thickening, red, cock. 

 

“Get back on this bed and get inside of me,” Steve growled, staring down Billy. 

 

Billy quirked an eyebrow. “Getting desperate are we?” He whispered, slowly moving back onto the bed, and more importantly, back to Steve

 

He quickly settled between Steve’s legs, pulling one of his knees over each of his shoulders. Billy carefully coated two fingers in lube, placing the packet next to him on the bed. Quickly, he traced Steve’s tight ring of muscle before pressing just the tip of one finger inside the panting boy. 

 

“More, come on Billy,” Steve whined, trying his damndest to roll his hips upward, and spurring Billy on. 

 

The blonde pressed past the tight ring as Steve relaxed, slowly moving his finger in and out of the other boy. Another throaty whine slipped past the brunette’s lips, telling Billy that it was time to press another finger into him. He complied, eyes rolling back at the feeling of Steve’s tight heat around his fingers. 

 

“Another one Billy, come on. You know I can handle it,” He groaned, thrusting up to meet Billy’s fingers. 

 

“Shut up or I’m gonna fuck you after only two,” Billy growled, biting his lip as he looked at Steve already falling apart. Billy scissored his fingers, adding another, Steve’s hole already wet from the lube on the other two. When the satisfied moan was ripped from Steve’s lips, Billy knew Steve was as ready as he was willing to let him get. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ me baby,” Steve whispered, as Billy pushed his legs off of his shoulders. 

 

Billy couldn’t believe how insatiable Steve was, even after they’d been together this long, but he loved it. Fucking  _ hell _ he loved it. He made quick work of laying on his back but not before rolling on the condom and slicking up his dick enough so that he wouldn’t hurt Steve. He handed the packet of lube to Steve allowing the brunette to coat his own finger, and reaching behind himself to slick up his tight hole once again. 

 

“Ride me princess,” Billy growled, watching in awe and pure lust as Steve carefully moved over to him, placing a thigh on either side of Billy’s hips, and easing himself on to the blonde’s throbbing cock. 

 

“Oh..  _ fffuck _ , Steve, you’re so fucking tight for me, god damn, like the first fucking time,” Billy whined as Steve adjusted onto him. 

 

“Yeah? You wanna stretch me out baby?” Steve teased, knowing that’s exactly what the other boy wanted. 

 

“Fuck, you have no idea princess, show me how good you look bouncing on my cock,” He whispered, angling his hips so he could hit that spot inside Steve that made him fucking shout. 

 

Steve slowly fucked himself onto Billy’s cock, whimpering as the thickness of the blonde’s pulsing dick stretched him out and made him feel impossibly full. He rolled his hips forwards, watching the look on Billy’s face as the blonde’s eyes rolled back, the sensitive head of his cock brushing insistently against Steve’s prostate. 

 

“Shit Billy, fuck you’re so big, baby,” Steve whined, knowing it was Billy’s favorite thing to hear during sex and fuck if it wasn’t so fucking true. He was impossibly thick. 

 

“Shut the fuck up pretty boy, you love it,” Billy laughed, rolling his hips up again, making sure he hit Steve’s prostate and pulling him down to meet his every thrust. 

 

“Fucking, shit,  _ baby,”  _ Steve whimpered and squirmed, letting Billy know that he was getting closer by the second.

 

“God damn, look at you in that little crop top, riding my dick like a fucking champ,” Billy groaned, holding a particularly deep thrust. 

 

“Shit,” Steve panted, leaning his head back and putting his body on display, his cock leaking copious amounts of his arousal all over the blonde’s hard stomach. 

 

The crop top rode up another couple of inches, exposing more of the twitching muscles of Steve’s midriff. Billy felt breathless. 

 

“Come on my cock baby, come just like this, just from the feeling of me inside of you,” Billy cooed, getting desperately close himself.

 

"Fuck, Billy--ah!--I'm fucking--" Steve cried out, his orgasm taking over his every nerve ending, painting Billy’s stomach and chest. 

 

Billy took this opportunity to thrust higher into Steve as his muscles spasmed, clenching around Billy wrapping Steve’s muscles even tighter around his dick.

 

“Fuck, you look so good like that” Billy gasped, his own orgasm taking him by surprise. “Shit, I’m coming baby, god  _ damn,”  _ Billy whispered, pulling Steve down so he could kiss him as his orgasm sent shockwaves through him. 

 

“You’re something else Steve Harrington,” Billy laughed, looking up at Steve in adoration as the brunette carefully unseated himself, sighing quietly as his nerve endings protested the over-stimulation, and lay down next to his boyfriend. 

 

“You are too Billy Hargrove, I may just have to keep this crop top laying around if it means that happens every time I wear it,” Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to Billy’s neck. 

 

“Oh that can definitely be arranged, pretty boy,” Billy growled, attacking Steve’s lips with his own.

 

**-Monday Morning-**

 

Both boys stood next to Steve’s locker that following Monday, talking about their homework and plans for the evening when Tommy happened to walk by. 

 

“Yeah, and there was a used condom in the trashcan and a fucking lube packet on the floor, fucking gross,” He sneered, glancing at Billy and Steve as he went by.

 

“Hey Tommy!” Billy called out, effortlessly grabbing the other boy’s attention.

 

When Tommy turned and looked at Steve and Billy, all it took was Billy licking his lips once with a smirk for the look on Tommy’s face to contort into pure disgust. Billy nodded his head back at Steve who was also smirking.

 

“Thanks for leaving your bedroom door unlocked. We really  _ fucking  _ appreciate it,” Billy cackled, running his tongue over his teeth. 


End file.
